


Looking out for the Little Guy

by Anonymous



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Jughead, Possessive Sweet Pea, Protective Sweet Pea, bamf sweet pea, clueless jughead, jugpea, pining Jughead, pining sweet pea, smut to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Southside High shuts down, FP, the Serpent King, gives Sweet Pea a task.Look out for Jughead Jones, the secret Serpent Prince at Riverdale High."He won't want your help, but he needs it. You don't tell him it came from me- he'll push you away if he finds out, hell, that boy will try to push you away anyway. He's stubborn as hell and thinks he can make it through everything on his own," FP sounds...FP sounds fond. Fond and pleased in a way that Sweet Pea's never heard before. "You don't tell anyone who he is, okay, not even your little friends in there. This is your mission, Sweet Pea."He nods, still trying to wrap his brain around it all. "But- protect him from who?" He asks. What do Northsiders even have to be afraid of?"Everyone. Anyone. Himself." FP offers, which isn't particularly helpful at all. "And you tell me how he's doing. You report back to me. I don't know...I don't know how he's getting by. I used to be able to keep tabs all over town and now the Drive-In's been closed down and I don't know." His voice cracks a little bit and Sweet Pea realises something else. He's not talking to the King. He's talking to a father.





	1. Chapter 1

"It's such a joke," Toni hisses, viciously pouring out the drink orders and sending them sliding down the greasy bar. "What's shipping us up to Riverdale High gonna do? The people there won't give us the time of day." 

Fangs shrugs, cramming another mouthful of peanuts down his throat. "At least there'll be better facilities. Imagine not having to sneak in knives just to make sure you don't get mugged in the bathrooms."

Sweet Pea doesn't chime in. He doesn't care. Not really. School is school, it doesn't matter where they go. And they're Serpents. They've got each other's backs and no one will mess with them. Not that anyone at Riverdale High could if they wanted to. The kids up there are soft and vulnerable; easy to rough up if they have to. He thinks Toni's giving them too much credit. The Northside is all bark and no bite. The Southside's got the teeth; sharp, vicious canines that go right for the jugular. Whatever happens, it's just gonna be more classes and more assignments. Sure, it's a bit more of a journey to school, but other than that, it's not worth noting. And it's not like he's walking there, he has his bike. 

He might miss his locker though. Memories and shit. 

The White Wyrm is crowded tonight, but it always is on a Friday. Serpents are splayed out everywhere, and the scent of liquor and cigarettes is floating through the air. Fangs and Sweet Pea have been waiting for a pool table to open up for a while now, but Mustang is playing a very long, very boring game. Sweet Pea's considering bouncing. He wants to go home to his trailer and crash with Hot Dog, and maybe try another song on his guitar. A few chords have been strumming around his head all day. He's decided on it, and just pushed himself off the sticky, threadbare coating on the barstools, when his name is yelled across the bar. 

" _Sweet Pea! C'm here."_

He swallows thickly, his eyes go wide and he knows a few other heads have swivelled to look at him. He just got called out- by name- by the King. He straightens his back and turns slowly. As he does so, Toni meets his eyes. She looks worried and a little bit jealous, and Fangs just looks confused. He turns to see FP Jones at the doorway. He's clearly just walked in and he's framed by the night outside. A number of Serpents have stood up in respectful greeting, and they fall back as FP stares expectantly at Sweet Pea. He's not coming inside, so he's clearly waiting for Sweet Pea to come to him. The younger Serpent trips over his feet a little, stumbling in his haste, and manages to pat Fangs on the back as he heads for the door. "Hey," he says, a little nervous, once he's within reach. 

FP nods, eyes flickering up and down his body like he's sizing him up. Sweet Pea stands a little taller, puffs up his chest a little too, and raises his chin. He wants to be worthy for whatever task and he wants to prove himself. He's been hand-picked by the King and that's something to be proud of. "Outside with me," FP murmurs, and he turns and walks out into the darkness. Sweet Pea swallows the lump in his throat, and follows him outside. 

FP is an intimidating man. He's tall and broad and there's a hardness in his eyes that says he's been through some shit. He's one of the few people that Sweet Pea respects and he knows it's the same for all the Serpents. FP is a good leader. The best leader. He's given up everything for the Serpents, they're his  _life,_ and he puts nothing before them. He would do anything for them, and he's done a great deal. He's already served time and taken the hits, and anyone who dares ever show a flicker of disloyalty for him is stripped of their jacket and sent on their way. Sweet Pea's a little bit honoured to be in his presence. 

It's cold outside as they crunch onto the gravel. Sweet Pea wishes he had his jacket on, but it's back home. He's in a vest and a sleeveless overlay, and his tattoo shines in the moonlight on his arm. FP is still sizing him up, but is nodding a little now. Like whatever he has in mind- he thinks Sweet Pea can do it. Sweet Pea's glad. He works out, he's tough, he's tall and he's strong. He's valuable. "You're all moving to Riverdale High next week, that right?" FP murmurs. His voice is rough, and it's not really a question. 

Sweet Pea answers like it is. "Yeah. Monday." He resists the urge to tack on a  _sir_ to the end. 

FP nods again, rubbing the stubble on his cheek and Sweet Pea's a little jealous. He wishes he could grow stubble. "My boy's up there." 

Sweet Pea frowns, blinking in confusion. 

"At Riverdale High. Always has been. His name is Jughead. At least, I think that's what he still goes by. Pop says it is." 

Oh shit.  _Oh shit._ Sweet Pea is reeling. Jughead Jones has been in Riverdale all this time? The son of the Serpent King has been in Riverdale all this time? But-but- why hadn't he gone with FP's wife and daughter? Why was Jughead still _here_? And more pressingly, why was Jughead still here and  _not_ part of the Serpents? Why was he going to Riverdale High and not Southside High? Why wasn't he living here at the trailer park? Where was he living? The questions are all racing through his head and he wonders how many people are actually privy to this information. He's guessing not a lot by the fact that they're out here in the darkness, and he's not surprised why. If the ghoulies knew that FP Jones had a son...Jughead would have been dead long before now. 

"He's your age," FP continues, as if unaware to the gigantic bomb he's dropped. "He'll be in your year. Some of your classes." 

He's suddenly not sure what's supposed to be happening here. What is Sweet Pea supposed to do? Is he supposed to...to hurt Jughead Jones? Is that why they don't live together? Does FP hate his son? It wouldn't be the first time he's been tasked with hurting someone- though it will be the first time he's been given that task directly by FP. 

"I want you to look out for him." 

It seems he won't stop being surprised tonight. He stares up at FP in shock. FP doesn't look like he's joking though. He looks deadly serious. More serious that Sweet Pea's ever seen. 

"He won't want your help, but he needs it. You don't tell him it came from me- he'll push you away if he finds out, hell, that boy will try to push you away anyway. He's stubborn as hell and thinks he can make it through everything on his own," FP sounds...FP sounds  _fond._ Fond and pleased in a way that Sweet Pea's never heard before. "You don't tell anyone who he is, okay, not even your little friends in there. This is your mission, Sweet Pea." 

He nods, still trying to wrap his brain around it all. "But- protect him from who?" He asks. What do Northsiders even have to be afraid of?

"Everyone. Anyone. Himself." FP offers, which isn't particularly helpful at all. "And you tell me how he's doing. You report back to me. I don't know...I don't know how he's getting by. I used to be able to keep tabs all over town and now the Drive-In's been closed down and I don't know." His voice cracks a little bit and Sweet Pea realises something else. He's not talking to the King. He's talking to a father. 

Sweet Pea doesn't have parents. Well, he must do, biologically, though he's never fucking met them. He was left here on the Southside and they probably skipped town. He's been raised communally by the Serpents, just like Fangs. Toni kinda, but she's had her grandfather. But this...Sweet Pea likes to think that maybe, somewhere, his dad cares about him the way that FP seems to care about his son now. They clearly have a very fractured relationship, but FP's trying. "Okay," he says, because he can't say no, but also because he wants to say yes. 

FP nods, like he expected nothing less. He prods Sweet Pea's chest, and his eyes are blazing green with earnestness. "You come to me if you have any problems, you come straight to me, okay?" 

He nods again, unable to find words, and he watches as FP turns and walks into the night and disappears. 

* * *

Riverdale High is something out of a movie. 

Annoyingly bright and chipper and fucking perfect in a way that makes Sweet Pea hunch into his jacket and glare at everyone who smiles brightly at him. A few people give him looks, sneery looks like they're better than him and he glares right back because this place doesn't have metal detectors and he can have a dagger to the throat of anyone who looks at him the wrong way if he wanted to. On the plus side, the facilities are good and he's given a new locker that doesn't have rusted hinges and peeling paint. Even Toni looks reluctantly impressed, and she clutches her books to her chest with her ripped jeans and stands in the entry way of the cafeteria and looks out with wide eyes. Fangs too, is a bundle of excitement beside him. 

There's two tables on the right that have been claimed by the Serpents, and that's where they're supposed to go to, but as they head over, Sweet Pea catches a glimpse of a blue beanie and he stops. 

FP had given him a little more detail over the weekend. Not a lot, but enough. And sure enough, there's a skinny figure sitting alone at a large table, wearing exactly the type of blue hand-knitted crown shaped beanie that FP had described. That's him. Jughead Jones. The Jughead Jones who has no sort of online presence at all, so Sweet Pea hadn't managed to do any cyber-stalking. He shoves Toni and Fangs over to the Serpents table and mumbles under his breath about having business to do. Toni narrows her eyes at him, but doesn't say anything because she's smarter than that. Fangs waves cheerily. 

Sweet Pea carries his tray of food- and it's decent food, actually, not the sludge that was served back in Southside, at least he can see where all the money in Riverdale is going- and he heads towards the empty table. He wonders why it's empty. Is Jughead Jones a pariah? A loser? A friendless creep? As he gets closer, he can make out the narrow frame and the oversized green plaid. He seems normal enough. He moves around the front of the table and dumps his tray with a clatter, watching with satisfaction and amusement as the skinny boy jumps and looks up.

That amused satisfaction quickly dissipates. Because looking up at him is...is...is the biggest pair of green eyes he's ever seen. The palest skin and the darkest hair that peeks out from under that beanie. There are pink, pink lips and a small nose and a sharp jaw and he's struck by the fact that anyone can actually look like that in real life. Like a fucking disney character. This boy is Bambi and Eric all wrapped up in one. But there's something else to his appearance too. He suddenly pictures Jughead out of those clothes and is winded by how ethereal this boy seems. The eyes, those green eyes though, are FP's eyes. He's found who he's looking for. Jughead's eyebrows knit together and he frowns up at him. "Can I help you?" He says, in a tone that's mostly neutral but erring on the side of unfriendly. 

Sweet Pea curses his own libido and plops himself down opposite. "I'm sitting here," he says matter-of-factly, and reaches for one of his fries. Confidence is key after all. Jughead stares at him, and his eyes flicker to the supple black leather of his jacket. He makes a face. Interesting, Sweet Pea thinks, that's interesting. Jughead Jones grimaces at the sight of Serpent jackets. Does that have something to do with why he's not living at home? 

"Would you like me to move?" Jughead says finally, a sigh in his voice. Oh god. He understands FP's wish for someone to look out for this boy now. He's clearly been pushed around. He's so fucking skinny. He's all fluffy hair and big eyes. 

Sweet Pea scoffs before he can help himself. Who the hell is this kid? He doesn't seem like the son of a King. "No, you're alright. You sit there." He says, and wants to roll his eyes as Jughead obediently stops shuffling and stays seated. "I'm Sweet Pea." He offers out his hand.

Jughead stares at him like he's crazy. He reaches out to take his hand and they shake it slowly before Jughead withdraws. He looks very confused. It's a good look on him. "I'm...thoroughly disturbed." He murmurs, but goes back to eating his lunch, albeit, more hesitantly than before. His eyes keep darting up to Sweet Pea's face and then back down at his food. It's funny. Like watching a squirrel size up a dog. "Sweet Pea?" Jughead says, testing the name on his tongue after he's apparently processed their introduction. "That's weird."

He can fucking talk. What the hell kind of name is Jughead? Sweet Pea doesn't say that though. He's got a little more tact. "You got something better?" He quips, finishing off his fries.

It's exactly the right thing to say. Jughead seems to soften a little bit, and his mouth twists into an unintentional lazy half-smile that has Sweet Pea's heart quickening ever so slightly. "Not really. Burdened with Jughead over here." He says self-deprecatingly. He clearly doesn't know what he looks like. Doesn't know how his face lights up when he smiles.

Sweet Pea snorts like it's the first time he's hearing the name. "And you were giving me stick."

"It's a defence mechanism," Jughead teases, and then looks surprised at himself for doing so. He turns to look at the table of Serpents and then back at Sweet Pea. He's struck, suddenly, by the intelligence suddenly glinting in Jughead's eyes. He looks dangerously smart. "I'd be sitting with them, if I were you. This is the social pariah table. I'm the president and I'm here all the time, but we get some guests staying too, sometimes. Like Veronica," he turns to look over at a raven-haired girl with an expensive dress on. "She's over here sometimes. Or Dilton," he looks at a boy in a cubs scout uniform. "But you should be over with your crew. It's less hassle that way." 

Is he...is he trying to  _protect_ Sweet Pea? Oh, there's something cute about that. This boy is probably the most fragile thing Sweet Pea has ever seen in his whole life. "I think I can handle it," he smirks, and notices the way Jughead's eyes linger on his mouth.  _Okay. Something to explore there._ "Maybe you need a Co-President. Or a body guard. I can take whoever's tossing shit at you." 

Jughead's eyes narrow. He looks suspicious in ways that Sweet Pea thinks is probably not good. "And what would you want out of that deal?" 

He shrugs, going for nonchalance but not totally convinced he pulled it off. Maybe he should have come in with a plan. Instead, he works with what he's got and leans over to steal one of Jughead's fries now that he's finished his own. Jughead scowls and smacks his hand away, tugging his tray closer to him possessively. "I don't know yet." He says honestly, rather than trying to think of an impromptu lie. "I'll let you know when I've come up with it." 

Jughead frowns, but his eyes seem to be a little fixated on the bulge of Sweet Pea's arms through the leather, so as he flexes, he counts it as a win. 

 


	2. Reggie Mantle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea's first week.

Jughead Jones is a complicated bastard. 

It's also fucking difficult to keep an eye on him, because he's more slippery than he lets on. One second Sweet Pea's watching him typing away on his laptop in the corner of the gym's bleachers, and the next he's gone. Disappearing and reappearing like a ghost. Sweet Pea wipes the sweat from his brow and gets shoved over by the fucking angular-cheeked bulldog that seems to have it out for him, and the basketball bounces away. 

"Maybe you're not made out for the team," the guy sneers, and Sweet Pea glares up at him and gets to his feet. He shoves the dick once, before jogging for the doors.

It's always easy to find Jones at lunch. He's always at the same table and he's always eating, and Sweet Pea comes and plonks himself down beside him and everything is fine. Jughead hasn't exactly opened up to him, but they share a few jokes, and he doesn't seem to question Sweet Pea's unceremonious presence. They're in a few classes together too, but there isn't much Sweet Pea can do there, because Jughead just sits all curled in on himself and studiously taking notes. it was in History class when he'd put his hand up and started debating the teacher that Sweet Pea had realised with a smug grin that Jughead Jones was a  _nerd._ He's not sure why he's surprised, but it's a fun little detail. 

He finds Jughead, the elusive plaid wearing brooder, a few hours later, as he's sorting through his locker. Sweet Pea waltzes up to him, and leans against the lockers with a look smug look on his face. "Have you been avoiding me, Jug?" He asks, reaching out to pluck a stray twig that sticks out from underneath the beanie. That makes him frown, as he examines the stick in his fingers. Has Jones been going  _off site?_ Well, shit. Sweet Pea's not doing a very good job of looking out for him if Jughead's been leaving school and going mysterious places in the middle of the day. "Where've you been?" He asks, trying to keep his voice nonchalant. 

Jughead doesn't look guilty, which is a good thing. He's not sure the boy would be a very good liar. He's more of a sins of omission type. He just sighs and looks tired. "I went to talk to Mayor McCoy about the new education regulations. You know she wants to reduce funding for the trip expenses?" He's all righteous indignation and Sweet Pea relaxes. Of course. This is just Jughead being...well, Jughead. Sneaking out to get angry at politicians is just something he's going to do. 

He flicks the twig away and rolls his eyes. "Yeah, it's a real tragedy. What are you doing after school?" 

The black haired boy snorts, and shoves another load of books into his bag. Sweet Pea takes english with him, and he knows they don't have to read that many books. Jughead is just a regular dork. "Why? Don't you have Serpent duties?" 

 _If only he knew..._ Sweet Pea thinks to himself, because Jughead Jones is a top priority Serpent duty. And it's still just his first week here, and Sweet Pea wants to push on how close he can get to Jones. He still doesn't know enough about him and he wants to be able to give a good report back to FP. A thorough report. That's all it is. He doesn't care about the intricacies of Jughead's life. It's not like he's a little bit obsessed with those green eyes and dark hair and that cream skin. "Might ditch it tonight, since you're so disapproving." He raises an eyebrow as Jughead huffs. "Do you wanna do something?" 

He watches as the smaller boy's lips twist into a considering expression. "I guess..." he begins, in a tone of voice that tells Sweet Pea he's already won, "I was gonna get a booth at Pop's and do some writing. You could..." he pinches the bridge of his nose like this is a painful offering and Sweet Pea grins unrepentantly. "You could join, if you have to." 

He resists the urge to fist-bump the air, and nods. "I'll bring homework and everything. It'll be a regular study session." 

"Exciting." Jughead retorts dryly, closing his locker and swinging his satchel over his shoulder. He looks at something behind Sweet Pea and his expression closes off from the relaxed unguardedness. "Gotta ghost. It's the rich kid from the Goonies." He mutters, because he's more film-references than blood, and he slips out into the crowd of students before Sweet Pea can get an arm around him and declare that he can protect Jughead from everyone. He turns and watched as the bulldog from earlier, and other tall, muscular jocks glide down the hallway like they own it. The one in charge- the one who seems to have it out for Sweet Pea- goes out of his way to shove Jughead's shoulder hard and Sweet Pea frowns. 

Okay. He might just have identified the first thing he has to protect Jughead Jones from. 

 

He spends the rest of the day trying to learn what he can about Reggie Mantle. He doesn't really get very far other than his name. He's on the basketball team, he's popular, he's a jerk, and all of his friends seem to be pretty idiotic. He's a bully, all in all, and Sweet Pea feels a rise of protectiveness for the Bambi-eyed boy currently in his care. 

He could take Reggie in a fight though, and he'll happily put the guy in his place. 

Toni and Fangs sit next to him in Chemistry, and the dark-skinned girl turns to Sweet Pea with curiosity on her face. "Why does your mission have anything to do with that beanie guy?" She asks, and Sweet Pea switches off the gas as Fangs prods the bunsen burner experimentally. 

He shrugs. "I don't know. I don't question the King. Why don't you ask him yourself if you're so concerned?" 

She scowls, and turns back to her notes and Sweet Pea knows she won't. 

The end of the day comes quickly and he's pleased to see Jughead lingering by the doors of the main entrance. He's in his purple hoodie over a plaid shirt and his satchel is strapped across his chest. He's got these huge headphones covering his ears, and he tugs them down to his neck as Sweet Pea approaches. The broader boy tries not to let anything happen to his heart, because this is...god damn, this is  _nice._ He feels fondness flare up inside him, because having Jughead waiting here by the doors and waiting for him is nice. "You ready?" Jughead asks, lips quirking into a familiar half-smile, and Sweet Pea nods, not trusting his words not to crack, as they step out into the cold, grey day. Sweet Pea wants to offer a ride on his motorbike but he doesn't think the little dork is ready for that yet. 

They walk for a while, with Sweet Pea not saying much and Jughead prattling on about all his ideas for trying to get Mayor McCoy to try and see things from a different point of view. Sweet Pea's a little struck by how politically active and involved Jughead wants to be. He's a regular do-gooder. "What's up with Reggie?" He blurts finally, and Jughead pauses in whatever he was saying to look up at Sweet Pea with a frown. 

"Why?" 

"Because he's giving me shit." 

Jughead looks more disturbed by this. "I told you that could happen if you kept hanging out with me." He points out, though he looks guilty and troubled and Sweet Pea suddenly doesn't want that look on his face anymore. 

"I don't care that he's giving me shit, I can take it," he says, trying to keep his voice light. "I just wanna know why he seems to hate you?" 

Jughead shrugs, though there's still a frown line between his eyebrows and he's staring hard at the sidewalk. "I don't know. We used to be close, but then...High School, I guess. Gotta pick your poison." An icy wind blows over them and Jughead shivers and Sweet Pea suddenly realises that this boy is so frail and so tiny that his hoodie can't be enough to keep him warm. 

He slips off the thick leather of his jacket and drapes it over Jughead's shoulders. They both pause. 

Jughead turns to look up at him, swamped in the larger jacket, and looking more adorable than he has any right to. The wind has caused some of his hair to fray out from underneath that beanie, and he looks up at Sweet Pea with big pupils. Sweet Pea runs hot, and the wind is a relief on his overheated skin, and this feels entirely too intimate for the middle of the afternoon on an icy Thursday. He wonders whether Jughead will reject the offering because he doesn't want the Serpent brand on him. But he grins when he spots the flush of red across Jughead's cheeks. Those green eyes flicker down to Sweet Pea's lips again and then hurriedly away and Sweet Pea wonders whether the boy  _knows_ he's gay, or whether that's a reaction reserved for him specifically. "Uh- t-thanks," he mumbles, and Sweet Pea grins. 

"Don't mention it." 

All in all they spend a nice afternoon in Pop's. They get a booth and sit opposite each other and Sweet Pea watches as Jughead types and types and types, and downs chocolate milkshake after chocolate milkshake. Sweet Pea himself does very little homework, and tries to ignore the weird looks that Pop Tate is giving him. That old man might turn out to be a problem, actually. He hopes he won't have to talk to him about it. 

Jughead seems to get taken to a different place when he types. His fingers move of their own accord and his eyes go a little brighter and Sweet Pea smiles softly because he looks happy. Pop never comes by for the money for their milkshakes, just with a basket of fries that neither of them ordered. Jughead starts eating them without taking his eyes off the screen and Sweet Pea has a thought. 

"Do you have a job?" He asks curiously, pushing his math book away from him because he can't really be asked to do anymore. 

Jughead doesn't look up. "Hm?" He says distractedly. 

"Do you have a job?" He asks again, a little louder this time, and presses his foot against Jughead's shin under the table. Jughead looks up, smiling a bit, and reaching for another fry. 

"Oh, uh, yeah, I used to work at the Drive-In, but now I work here on weekends. Sometimes after school if I have time. Pop's great." He starts licking the salt off his fingers and Sweet Pea presses his nails into his thighs to stop from having bad thoughts. 

Pop and Jughead are more linked than he thought, then. "Where'd you live? You want me to walk you back after?" He turns to look outside, it's already getting dark as winter approaches. He doesn't like the thought of Jughead walking home alone in the dark. It doesn't sit right with him. He may be falling into this way too hard. He should only care to be finding out where the boy lives. 

Jughead looks out the window too, and bites his bottom lip worriedly. "Uh, no. No thanks, I'm fine." He says, his voice wobbling a little, and Sweet Pea tries not to assume the worst. He doesn't want to think of Jughead as homeless. His boy looks too frail, too soft to be. But those dark marks under his eyes suggest a bad night's sleep and Sweet Pea wants to know why being homeless is better than living with his dad. FP doesn't seem like a bad dad. He seems like a dad that's made mistakes, but a good guy over all. He doesn't understand. He also doesn't understand how someone who can be in such a bad situation has turned out so...so well-adjusted. 

Jughead's still in the Serpent's jacket, he's cuddled into it in the booth, and looking totally at home, and the black leather suits him. Sweet Pea can almost picture him in Serpent life. He's not sure how well it would play out, given Jughead's propensity for trying to save the world one gigantic political leap at a time, and his penchant for writing stories and novels. He's not sure how much respect he's get for wielding a pen better than he can a knife, or how that fluffy hair and those big eyes would play out. But he does know that being FP's son, and being as wicked clever as he is, he could probably make it. 

At least he'd have a proper bed. 

He tries not to think Jughead in bed. 

After another hour, they both make to leave. Jughead goes to talk to Pop quietly for a few moments and Sweet Pea cranes to hear but can't make anything out, before they're outside. It's even colder now, and almost pitch black, and the vibrant lights from Pop's seem to peter out and disappear into the distance of Sweetwater forest. Jughead hands back his leather jacket, and Sweet Pea takes it a little dumbly as Jughead blushes. "Um, thanks," he murmurs, shoving his hands into his pockets and Sweet Pea wants to give it back because it's cold and Jughead's just pale skin, but he's not sure how. Instead he nods. "Okay, well...I'll see you tomorrow, Sweet Pea," Jughead murmurs, and he gives a little wave, before disappearing into the darkness. 

Sweet Pea watches him go, and shrugs on the jacket. He groans. It smells like Jughead. It smells like apple shampoo and deodorant and fries and chocolate milkshake. He inhales it all the way back to school to get his motorbike, and is disproportionately upset that by the time he gets back, the smell has gone and has been replaced by wind and sleet. No matter. He'll just have to get Jughead to wear it again. 

 

He oversleeps and gets to school late the next morning. He's on his way to the library, because like he said, Jughead is a dork and spends a lot of his time there, when as he careens past the student lounge, he overhears Jughead's voice. He veers to a stop and rushes back, stepping inside. The Student Lounge is a luxury that Southside didn't have. It's a smallish, cosy room with couches and vending machines and carpet. It's nice. Reggie and his cronies are sitting on the couches, and Reggie is facing Jughead, who's leaning against the table by the vending machine. He's wearing a hoodie and his own dark brown jacket due to the colder weather. His arms are crossed over his chest and he looks so brooding and intense that he could  _almost_ be mistaken for tough. 

"Come on, Donnie Darko," Reggie jeers, climbing off the couch to walk towards Jughead. Sweet Pea watches as all the other students glance over. Reggie is about the same height as Sweet Pea, which means he towers over Jughead. Broader and taller and so much stronger looking. "What do you do? Spend all day with your stories? You've got to have some school spirit in there somewhere." 

Sweet Pea tries to take a controlling breath because he doesn't want to cause a scene and get suspended. He won't be much good to Jones suspended. Jughead, for his credit, just smirks up at Reggie, looking like a cocky little shit, and Sweet Pea's proud and worried. Because that look is good, but it can make people angry. "I don't know why you think sports is the only thing that can give your life meaning, Reggie. Maybe it's because you've never actually picked up a book. But some of us do know how to read." 

Sweet Pea flinches and takes a step forward, waiting for the inevitable punch that...doesn't come.

Instead, Reggie laughs meanly, and uses his large hand to clamp down hard on Jughead's neck. It's a...it's a startling image. One that has Sweet Pea pausing because it is layered with homoerotic overtones. "That was funny, Wednesday Adams," Reggie hisses, his hand tight on the exposed skin of Jughead's pretty, pale neck. "Why don't you say it again and try me?" 

They're so close together they could kiss, and Sweet Pea swallows thickly because the image is a little hot, but mostly, jealousy courses through him like fire. He understands now. Reggie's a child. An idiot. Probably a repressed idiot who gets to express his lust for Jughead only through bullying because he's probably got a mean old man. Hatred is a fine line from lust though, so Sweet Pea feels...he's not sure. He knows that Jughead finds Sweet Pea attractive, what with the way his eyes will linger on the bulge of his arms or his lips, but hating someone is passion too. 

Jughead looks up at Reggie, defiance in his eyes, and Sweet Pea stares as Jughead's eyes briefly- just for a moment- stop on Reggie's lips, before moving upwards. It's a painful relief. Jughead finds Reggie attractive then, so he must like guys, but Sweet Pea gets more of his attention. Reggie, on the other hand, looks entirely too pleased in having noticed the slip up. His hand on Jughead's neck gets minutely softer and he presses even closer. "Get off me, Reggie." Jughead snaps coldly, shoving the taller boy away from him and just as Reggie looks ready to swing, Sweet Pea steps in and stands beside Jughead. 

His presence seems to disconcert Reggie, who glowers at him. "You think you're hard, Jones, because you've got Serpent scum trailing after you now, is that it?" 

"What did you say?" Sweet Pea hisses, and Jughead just catches his wrist and tugs him towards the door. People have turned away, their attention faded at the lack of fight, and Sweet Pea relaxes at the feeling of Jughead's soft fingers on him. 

"C'mon, let's go," Jughead insists, pleadingly, and Sweet Pea doesn't think he could ever deny that voice, so he just snarls at Reggie and let's himself get tugged out of the Student Lounge. As soon as they're in the hallway, Jughead rolls his eyes. "He's such a jerk. Just ignore him." He says, shrugging it off, and the Serpent wants to laugh in disbelief at how clueless this boy is. 

"Alright," he agrees amiably, swinging his arm over Jughead's shoulders because he doesn't like the thought of Reggie's touch being the last thing on him. "But if he talks to either one of us like that again, I can't be held responsible for my actions." 

Jughead snorts, and sinks into Sweet Pea's side like he belongs there. 

 

When he gets home there's a message waiting for him in his trailer. It's from FP. He wants an update. 

Sweet Pea tries to think about what he's actually learnt this first week, and what he can tell him, and he wonders whether or not it would be appropriate to say that he might be falling a little bit in love with his son. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is sweet pea/jug but i love that hate lust of reggie/jug, so if you do too let me know down below and i can try to include it? I'd need some thoughts on how though. Also if you hate it, we can keep it strictly JugPea, it doesn't bother me. 
> 
> If you have any ideas for this, let me know down below. I'm open to literally anything as long as Jughead's in it. and spoiler: I want Malachai to find out about Jug being FP's son I think and kidnap him maybe i really don't know i also might have to make this more chapters than just four, but obvs, you tell me how it's going and what you want. 
> 
> Thanks for commenting, keep it up.


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea's in a rush to get more intel...

Sweet Pea has put off meeting FP because he wants one solid thing to tell him at least. 

Telling him that Reggie Mantle is hate-lusting after his son doesn't seem like nearly enough intel after a weak of ~~stalking~~ friendship. 

So he makes it his mission to find out whether or not Jughead Jones really is homeless. He's pretty certain the boy is, which sucks, but he wants to make sure. So, on Monday morning, after not replying to the King's message and sneaking around the trailer park so no one would see him, he's pleasantly surprised to see Jughead loitering by the entrance to Riverdale High. He brightens as soon as he sees Sweet Pea and waves like a Disney bunny that's tumbled accidentally into real life. "Sweet Pea!" He grins, "Mayor McCoy's decided to delay the education reform! Isn't that good news?"

Sweet Pea snorts, because  _of course._ "That's great, Jones."

"I'm gonna write up an article for the BlueandGold! And I was thinking, you know Toni Topaz, don't you?" 

Sweet Pea frowns, immediately worried. Does Jughead like Toni? He knows Toni swings both ways and maybe Jughead's the same. Or maybe Toni will start getting curious about Sweet Pea's task and get involved where she doesn't belong. It's one of her specialties, after all. "Yeah," he begins worriedly, as the two of them start walking down the corridor together. "Why?" 

"I want to interview her grandfather for my oral history report. Well, it could be  _our_ report, if you want? Normally I work alone, but I know you're coasting."

Sweet Pea rolls his eyes. "A C is not coasting." He informs him.

Jughead shoves him playfully and Sweet Pea tries not to swoon over how domestic this shit is. Jones waiting for him at the door, eager to tell him news and now walking with him to his locker. Wanting to be partners- it's all very sweet. "We could try to bump you up to an A. But Toni's grandfather- do you think she'd be okay with it? Could you introduce me, maybe?" 

He twists the combination open and tugs out a few books. "I'll have to talk to her first," he says, delaying for time, "I'll let you know." More pressing issues first, "but I was thinking- there's this club I want to go to tonight, on the edge of town. Wanna check it out with me?" 

Jughead pouts and Sweet Pea wants to kiss his absurdly pink lips. He shuffles awkwardly, playing with the strap of his satchel. "I don't really do clubs," he replies apologetically, looking like he'd very much prefer to hide under his beanie with a book then go anywhere. Like Sweet Pea didn't know that already, but it's the only thing he can think to do. A drunk Jughead might be more open to telling Sweet Pea where he lives, or letting him escort him home- if he has one. "Sorry," 

The broader boy shuts his locker and flexes just a little. His arms are bare in his sleeveless overlay and his Serpent tattoo is proudly on display. Jughead's eyes drift a little to the bulge of muscle and Sweet Pea barely resists the urge to smirk. The poor boy. "We don't have to stay for very long," he tempts, "just a drink or two."

It has opposite to the desired effect. Jughead pulls back physically and his face becomes carefully neutral. Sweet Pea frowns. "I don't drink." Jughead says sternly, like it's a very important thing to him. He softens a little, "but, if this is your..." he flushes from his jaw to the tips of his ears and Sweet Pea's a little distracted by seeing if he could render that blush everywhere. "If this is your roundabout way of asking me out maybe we could...get coffee or something?" He burns darker, "or maybe not- I was just- let's go and-"

Oh. A date. Well,  _shit._ Sweet Pea's much more into that plan though he's not sure how it'll help find out where the boy is living. "Yes," he says immediately, because there's no way he's passing it up and he doesn't at all like the flash of insecurity and humiliation that is coating the shorter boy's face. "It was. I am, I mean: asking you out. You want me, and I know it." 

That gets the dark haired beauty to grin. " _You_ want you." He corrects.

"I want you too. You're very pretty," Sweet Pea winks, bold and unabashed. Jughead likes it. He fucking _preens,_ the stunning little brat, and Sweet Pea reaches out to play with the few curls that slip out from under the beanie at the nape of his neck. "But don't think I only appreciate your good looks." He murmurs, ducking his face in close. Jughead's breathing goes a little stilted and Sweet Pea loves the effect he has on him. 

Jughead bats him away, still blushing. "Can we just-" he clears his throat, unable to look Sweet Pea right in this face. "Can we just go to class please? Before you pull a Narcissus and drown." 

Sweet Pea doesn't know who or what that is, but knowing Jughead it's some obscure reference to a book or some shit. Sweet Pea doesn't care though, because he has a date. 

A date.

With the Serpent King's son.

Oh shit. 

 

As Sweet Pea enters the cafeteria, he's thinking about the fact that Jughead doesn't drink and he's trying to figure out  _why._ He knows a lot of kids don't drink, but they all have their reasons. He wonders what Jones' is. He wants to unwrap everything about this little mystery package. He comes to a pause in his musings when he sees Jughead and a tall red-head talking behind one of the pillars near the entry way. He frowns and heads over because this is his mission, but also: he's a nosy little shit. He and Jughead are similar like that. 

"Jug, please," the red-head is saying, earnest and bright-eyed. He's a perfect embodiment of the Northside if Sweet Pea has ever seen one. Tall, well-fed and wearing a Riverdale Bulldog's jacket. But he's not as douchey looking as Reggie, so Sweet Pea can cut him some slack. He doesn't look, at least, like he's going to try and hurt or fuck Jughead, so that's a point in his book. "I need to know how to fix things, I need to make it right-"

Jughead scoffs, and it's a mean sound. Meaner than he'd sounded with Reggie. "Oh, so you're all racked with guilt over how to make things with better with Betty, but as I remember it- you didn't give a shit about  _me_ after we fought."

Sweet Pea barely restrains himself from making a noise of curiosity. Jughead was friends with this jock? "Jug," the red-head whines, sounding sorry. "Things just got so messy, and I-"

"Couldn't tell me the truth? Yeah, I remember." Jughead retorts hotly, "You still can't tell me the truth! In fact, how do you think Betty would feel if I told her that you were keeping something from her? Something  _huge._ I covered for you that day but we all know you weren't on a road trip with me." He pushes away a little, angry and hurt. "You know something, Arch, if you told me the truth I still would've protected you. And I'm not an  _idiot._ I can take a pretty good guess that it was Grundy-"

"Don't tell Betty," 'Archie' (Sweet Pea's guessing, unless Arch is short for something else) pleads, "Jug, honestly, I want to make things right, I just- and you're wrong- it wasn't-"

"You're a bad liar." Jughead says coldly, before his shoulders slump and he shakes his head. He looks at Archie with his wide eyes. "You're turning into someone else. I hardly recognise you anymore, I mean- since when are you a Bulldog? I haven't seen you doing music for ages and now you're- you're lying to Betty?" 

Archie looks like he might cry. "You won't tell Betty?" He asks again, more desperately. Sweet Pea wonders who Betty is. He wonders if he should be jealous.

Jughead drags a hand through his hair, knocking his hat off in the process. It lands on his shoulder and he grabs it with clumsy fingers. "No," he sighs resignedly. "I'm not going to tell Betty. Because you're...you were my friend. My best friend. And because of that too, I'm going to tell you how to make things right with her. You just have to talk to her, Archie. Seriously." 

Archie scrunches up his nose. "Just talk?" 

The dark haired boy pats his chest, "it would've gone a long way with me, man," he sighs, walking away. Sweet Pea just has time to re-enter the cafeteria when Jughead bumps into him. "Oh, hey," he murmurs, trying to hide his troubled expression and tugging his beanie back on. "Getting lunch?" 

The Serpent nods, and the two of them make their way over to the lunch line. He doesn't know who Grundy is or what Jughead had to lie for Archie for but he's starting to think that this kid is wrapped up in a lot more drama than he'd cared to admit. For an outsider, he sure is integrated. He's lusted after by Reggie, the King Pin, he's ex-bestfriends with a singing footballer and he knows something about someone named Grundy. Sweet Pea's beginning to think he might have his work cut out for him. "Why don't you drink?" He asks instead, because that's the easiest out of the thousand of burning questions. 

Jughead blinks, looking up from where he's just dropped a third gigantic burger on his tray. Sweet Pea marvels at it. He loves a boy who can eat. "Um...I..." he pauses for so long that Sweet Pea thinks he's not going to answer, but he does. "Alcoholism." He says succinctly, "it runs in the family."

Well, that's an answer that gives almost nothing away. Does FP drink? Sweet Pea's not sure. The guy, he guesses, used to smell rather faintly of alcohol, but Sweet Pea hasn't been around him long enough to testify to his drinking habits. He suddenly wonders whether this is the reason Jughead doesn't live at home. FP seems like a good dad, but is it a different story when he's drunk? Does he  _hurt_ Jughead? The thought is enough to make his blood run cold and as the two of them head over to their table, he's nearly shaking with anger. "Did they ever hurt you?" He grits out, steel in his voice. 

Jughead arches an eyebrow around his mouthful, already chewing away at the burger.

"Your...family. Did they ever hurt you when they were drunk?" 

He's not sure what he's going to do if the answer is yes. Jughead shakes his head, "no, not- not physically. It's not- listen, Sweet Pea you don't have to worry about me." 

But he does. He does worry. "What do you mean not physically?" 

"My dad...it just...he's addicted, you know? It's an addiction. He wouldn't get out of bed, it cost him his job, it cost him my mom and because of that it cost me my sister. I can't really remember a time he wasn't bleary eyed or slumped over and...and I couldn't take it anymore. Having to put him in the recovery position, begging him not to do it again, having the promise broken a thousand times and trying to believe that  _this_ time it would stick. He'd forget- he'd forget so much, he could barely function. It was like living with a husk. He didn't  _care._ I'm not sure he's even noticed I'm gone." 

That...that doesn't sound anything like the FP, Sweet Pea knows. The Serpent King is put together, is clever and quick and brave. The Serpent King cares about his son so much that Sweet Pea's been recruited to look out for him. The Serpent King had been getting secret updates from Pop about how his boy is getting by. "When did you move out?" He asks, minutely relieve that FP never hit him, but worried about the way that Jughead seems completely cut from his father. Like he doesn't care anymore. The look doesn't suit him. It looks fake and plastic. 

"Maybe a year ago now," Jughead says through a mouthful, and then looks thoughtful. "Yeah, actually. Coming up to about a year now." 

A year. Sweet Pea was in the Serpents a year ago which means that Jughead had done a magnificent job of blending into the background. He probably never spent anytime about the trailer park. Maybe he thinks all Serpents are alcoholic deadbeats. Maybe that's why he hates them. Sweet Pea wants to ask, but he knows that isn't information that he would know. 

"Anyway," the beanie wearing boy continues, "I was thinking maybe, about the coffee date..."

Sweet Pea's heart drops. 

"I heard that  _American Werewolf_ was playing at the plaza, maybe we could..." he shrugs bashfully, "see that instead?"

Sweet Pea's a little embarrassed by how his heart soars and he nods eagerly. "Of course. A monster movie for the monster lover." 

Jughead squints at him before grinning slyly. "Alright. How about the Hateful Eight?"

Now Sweet Pea's a little impressed. "A Tarantino fan?" He'd pegged Jughead as horror and noir.

"You think you're the only one who likes action and violence?" Jughead challenges, leaning forward a little and looking as seductive as sin with grease making his bottom lip all shiny and appealing. "You've just met your match, Sweets," 

Yes, Sweet Pea thinks hungrily, he has. 

 

"I thought the beanie kid was a mission but I was so wrong," Toni giggles watching as Sweet Pea tosses another shirt into the reject pile. "You've got a  _date!_ Oh my gosh, this is so cute. How long have you been dreaming about- what's his name?"

Sweet Pea tosses a glare over in her direction. "Jughead." He says, trying to keep his voice even, as he shakes his head at the shirt Fangs holds up for consideration. "His name is Jughead and you really aren't helping." It is handy though, that she's been deterred by this development. 

Toni flops down on his bed and laughs some more. "I have never seen you this nervous about a date," she squeals, her pink hair splayed out all over his quilt. "He must really be something special. Jughead," she elongates the name romantically, "Sweet Pea and Jughead sitting in a tree..."

"K I S S I N G!" Fangs finishes through laughter and Sweet Pea sticks his middle finger up at him and grabs another shirt to try on. "I didn't know he'd be your type," Fangs continues thoughtfully, "he looks very...preppy." 

"Oh please," Toni grins, as Fangs lies down beside her and they both watch Sweet Pea get ready. "Have you seen him? He's all small and cute, very pretty actually. Sweet Pea never stood a chance. He's smart too. The beanie thing's a little weird. Does he always wear it?" 

"Are you  _always_ this annoying?" Sweet Pea grumbles in retaliation, before buttoning up a green shirt. Toni nods immediately.

"Yes. That one. That looks great, right Fangs?'

Fangs nods. "It brings out your eyes," he teases and Sweet Pea sticks his tongue out. 

"Fine, okay," Sweet Pea nods, trying to calm himself down as he gives himself one final long appraising look in the mirror. The reflection looking back at him looks good if he does say so himself. His hair is mainly slicked back apart from one strand in his forehead, the shirt is tight around his arms and chest and his toned stomach goes down into dark black jeans with silver chains glinting at the pockets. His Serpent jacket completes the look. With any luck, he can get Jughead to wear it again. It'll be romantic. And erotic. Sweet Pea's favorite combination. "And Toni- you're cool about the grandad thing?" 

Toni nods. "Sure." She winks at him, "that'll probably score you a few points." 

He wonders when he had two idiots for best friends. He leaves them in his trailer because his home might as well be theirs, just like theirs might as well be his. As he gets on his motorbike, he spots FP in the distance and hurriedly speeds off. He's going to have to get something tonight (not that, he grumbles at his dick) so he can present the Serpent King with some findings. It's a relatively warm night for December and the bright lights of the plaza reflect the shadows of the many people coming in and out. Busy, tonight then. Sweet Pea doesn't mind. It's just more people to show off to. 

He's there early, so he parks up and waits in the lobby. He's only ever been to this plaza once before, given that it's on the Northside of town. It's nicer than he remembers- all refurbished. But he prefers- or preferred, the Drive-In. Midnight movies under the stars. He thinks Jughead would probably agree with him. He grins when he spots the boy walk in and has to do a double take. 

It appears he's not the only one who's put in effort for this first date. Jughead's wearing a burgundy button up underneath a maroon sweater and his beanie is gone. Sweet Pea hadn't expected such thick, luscious locks. He likes it. Enormously. Jughead's lips part once he sees him and Sweet Pea grins wider as the boy takes in the figure he makes. Sweet Pea saunters over and winks. "I clean up pretty good, don't I?" 

Jughead at first looks amazed, like Sweet Pea's read his mind, before he snorts, relaxing a little bit, "I was going to say that, but as typical, you've ruined the moment." 

"Your hair looks amazing," Sweet Pea murmurs, "but I know you, and I know you've got that beanie in your pocket so put it on. You're gorgeous with it on too." 

Jughead stops and looks up at him, eyes so wide and grateful that Sweet Pea feels his insides all turn to mush. Jughead does indeed pull the beanie out of his pocket and slides it on, hiding that glorious hair but looking infinitely more comfortable. He has to tiptoe to press a demure kiss to the corner of Sweet Pea's mouth and Sweet Pea likes the height he has on him. That the leaner boy has to stretch up to kiss him. It makes him feel powerful. And horny. Another good combination. "Thank you," he murmurs, all pink and lovely, "that's definitively earned you a lot of points."

Sweet Pea groans. Introducing Toni and Jughead will definitely make his life harder. He offers Jughead his arm, and they head over to the ticket booth. Sweet Pea's ready for this. He's going to pull the classic yawn-and-stretch to get his arm around the boy, and he doesn't care if it's a cliche because it fucking works every time. 

It does work, but even better than that-

Jughead rests his head on his shoulder and Sweet Pea gets to inhale the scent of pine and  _Jughead_ for a whole two hours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments keep me going x 
> 
> PS I heard you, don't worry, this is Sweet Pea/Jug, Reggie's just lusting after that sweet ass, but who can blame him?


	4. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea gets distracted.

As predicted, Jughead Jones has an awful lot to say about  _American Werewolf_ and Sweet Pea didn't know that there was so much you could say about a movie. He's never really considered the implications of music and lighting and directing and he doesn't know all of the names that Jughead is spinning out at an incredible speed, but he's just nodding along as they head out of the plaza. He's got his arm over Jughead's shoulders and Jughead is snuggled under his arm, sweet as anything and enthusiastically describing in a lot of detail why the fight scene was his favourite in the entire movie even though he's not terribly keen on civilian disturbance. 

It's cold outside and Sweet Pea wants to offer his jacket but he also doesn't want to relinquish his hold of Jughead's slender, lovely shoulders. A few people give him looks and he smirks at them. They're all Northsiders, obviously, so there's no need to worry about this getting back to the King. (Sweet Pea doesn't even want to think about what would happen if the Serpent King found out). So, he just relishes in showing off the boy on his arm. That is, until they get to his motorbike because that seems to signal the end of the night. 

Sweet Pea's not at all ready for that to happen, because he's enjoyed the company of the evening far too much, so he tugs Jughead's wrist a little towards the bike and grins. "Let me take you somewhere for a ride." He winks and Jughead smiles at him. 

"Not in a million years." 

The taller boy leans against his bike and grins. "Chicken, Jones?" He gets an unimpressed look for his efforts, so changes tact. "Fine, yeah. You probably wouldn't enjoy it anyway." 

Jughead rolls his eyes. "Oh yeah, reverse psychology. That's really gonna make me get on your incredibly dangerous motorbike with you." 

Sweet Pea reaches out to put his hand on the nape of Jughead's neck; fingers curled around the slender slope possessively just the way that Reggie had done it a few days ago. Jughead melts a little under the touch, and pushes closer to him in the cold night till they're almost flush together. He can feel the little hairs that poke out from under Jughead's beanie and he has to catch his breath at the sight of those wide green eyes looking up at him. 

His phone buzzes in his pocket but he doesn't get it. It's the same person who's been messaging him all night and who messaged him all throughout the movie. He's been lucky that Jughead hasn't noticed, but FP wants an update and Sweet Pea was supposed to give him one. He can feel his heart hammering in his chest and he knows he needs to get Jughead to show him where he lives, but just as he opens his mouth to offer to take him home- walking if needs be, Jughead tiptoes and suddenly-

suddenly Sweet Pea's being kissed. 

His lips part reflexively before he registers just how soft Jughead is against him. He smells of peppermint and popcorn and he  _tastes_ like the sweetest, most addictive substance Sweet Pea can possibly imagine. And then he realises that he's being  _kissed_ and that's not how he rolls, especially not with someone as enticing as Jughead. He  _kisses._ He straightens and moves his hand from Jughead's neck to cup his cheek while his other hand catches his slim waist and pulls him closer so their hips bump together. Jughead's hands are pushed into Sweet Pea's chest and when they start moving, Sweet Pea's not sure what to expect until those slender arms are wrapped around his neck and he can feel Jughead's tongue and  _jesus this kid_ is doing something to him. 

He snakes his arm tighter around his waist as Jughead's fingers tangle in his hair and he makes the quietest, little mewling sound and Sweet Pea groans in appreciation. 

When Jughead pulls away, he's flushed pink and his eyes are sparkling. "I'll um-" he begins, voice squeaky, "I'll see you in school tomorrow." He winks, and disappears into the darkness. 

Sweet Pea has to take a moment to get himself under control, but by the time he realises that he really shouldn't have let Jughead out of his sight, he looks around desperately, but the boy is gone. He's left with tingling lips and a straining erection and then-

his phone buzzes. 

 

Try as he might, he can't put it off forever, and when he arrives back at the trailer park, he can still taste Jughead, and FP is waiting outside his trailer. He looks even more imposing than last time, if that's possible, and he has his arms crossed over his chest. His jacket sleeve is tugged up slightly in the position and the half moon glints on the exposed strip of wrist. Sweet Pea can make out a crown symbol, and he frowns in confusion. FP has a lot of tattoos, but Sweet Pea has no idea what they mean. "You've been avoiding me." FP greets, not sounding too angry, but not exactly pleased either. 

Sweet Pea lifts his hands in surrender. "I was just with him." He says, trying to stick as close to the truth as he can because he's seen what's happened to Serpent Liars, and he's not exactly sure how well FP would take it if he found out that Sweet Pea just had his tongue down his son's throat. "We went to see a movie. Um-  _American Werewolf._ He was...he was talking my ear off about it." He stammers most of it out, but FP looks stricken. 

He eases down onto the front steps and Sweet Pea stands awkwardly, watching him. The older man nods a little, eyes looking wet. "Yeah. Yeah, that's Jug. He loves crap like that. Classic movies and stuff." He wipes his face. "Does he still-" he wiggles his fingers, "is he still writing?" 

The image of Jughead at Pop's hunched over his laptop springs to mind and Sweet Pea nods. "Yeah, all the time. He's worked on a manuscript and he works for Pop waiting tables." He's a little impressed how it all sounds, actually. He's learnt more about Jughead than he thought. He continues to rattle off all that he's found. "He used to be really good friends with this red-headed kid named Archie. I'm still trying to figure out what it is- Archie wants to make it up to him, but Jug doesn't wanna hear it. He's got a weird hate thing with this douche bag named Reggie, but I'm handling that. Nothing serious. He's top of the class in practically everything-"

"Archie Andrews?" FP interrupts, "big kid? Always with a guitar or a football?" 

Sweet Pea briefly remembers Jughead mentioning music when he was having the heated argument with Archie. "Yeah. But Archie doesn't really do music as much anymore. And there's someone named Grundy and Betty involved- I'm still figuring it out. It's weird," he admits, everything starting to flow out of him and it actually feels really good to get to talk to someone about this. No one else knows so there's no one else to confide to. "He seems to be on the outskirts yet he's still really weirdly connected to everything." 

FP gets that fond little smile that always seems to come onto his face whenever his son is mentioned. It makes Sweet Pea feel weird and he suddenly remembers the alcoholism thing. "Yeah, that's Jug alright- wait- top of the class?" Sweet Pea nods and pride settles on FP's face. 

"He...he doesn't drink. At all. He actually- he said-" he trails off, not wanting to say and knowing that he's said enough. 

FP looks up a little viciously, before his shoulders sag. "I don't drink anymore. I'm sober now. Not that he'll- he won't believe that, but it's true." 

Sweet Pea can't make eye contact. "That's what I figured, yeah." 

"Anything else?" He asks desperately. 

"He writes for the  _BlueandGold_ student newspaper and he keeps having meetings with the Mayor about the educational funding bill. He...He can hold his own, Sir. He does it well." He says it before FP can ask. "I still don't know where he's living, but I'm working on. He's keeping to himself." 

FP stands up, nodding seriously. He pats Sweet Pea's shoulder. "But he likes you, right? He's opening up to you?" 

He can still feel Jughead's lips and his hands in his hair. "Yeah," he manages, throat dry. "I think so." 

FP nods, patting his back. "Good job. Keep going, keep reporting back to me. By the way, there are two sleeping Serpents in your trailer, but I'm assuming you knew about that." 

Sweet Pea resists the urge to groan. "Sorry." 

"It's fine. But they can't know. No one can." His eyes are suddenly very hard and he pokes Sweet Pea again with a grave voice. "That's the most important thing. He would be in a lot of danger and if anything- if  _anything_ happened to him-"

Sweet Pea nods hurriedly and watches as FP slips into the darkness; as stealthy as his son. 

 

When Sweet Pea gets into school the next morning, Jughead is there waiting for him at the main entrance and Sweet Pea can definitely get used to this. He parks his bike and heads over to the boy. Jughead beams at him and nods to Sweet Pea's outfit. "You like nice today. Trying to impress me?" 

Sweet Pea snorts and wraps his arm around Jughead's shoulder just because he can. He looks down at himself and shrugs a little. His Serpent jacket is over a tight white v-neck and his jeans are new. He does look pretty good. Jughead looks good too, though. In jeans and an oversized plaid shirt that just makes him look even smaller. "I'm pretty sure I'd impress you wearing anything." He grins as Jughead rolls his eyes and they push into the corridor together. Immediately all the eyes swivel to them and Sweet Pea grins hard and he wishes he had sunglasses because this is just  _too good._ Reggie and his cronies are by their lockers and Sweet Pea relishes the glare that the Bulldog levels at him but he doesn't care at all. 

He wonders if Jughead realises it at all as they stop by his locker and the shorter boy swaps out his books. Or if he's just completely clueless to social cues. He wouldn't put it past him.

"Everyone's looking at us," He whispers and Jughead arches an eyebrows as he slides some stuff into his satchel. 

"Does that bother you?" He asks innocently. 

"I like it." 

Jughead looks amused. A smile twitches around his mouth. "Is exhibitionism a kink I should know about now?" 

Sweet Pea groans and slides closer, putting his hand in the back pocket of Jughead's jeans much to the scandalised yelp of the girls opposite. "Say kink again to me, baby. It gets me hot." He whispers teasingly and Jughead snorts loudly. But Sweet Pea's being serious and he can feel Reggie's gaze burning into the back of his head so he clutches the collar of Jughead's shirt in his hands instead and tugs him close. "Should we give them something to look at?" 

Color rushes to Jughead's cheeks and his eyes flicker down to Sweet Pea's lips. "I'm not sure-"

Sweet Pea kisses him to the collective gasping murmur of the rest of the student body. He gets such a rush from Jughead's lips he's not sure he'll ever get tired of kissing him. He uses his grip on his shirt to depend the kiss and swipes his tongue against Jughead's full bottom lip. When they pull apart he can see Archie Andrews staring with his jaw dropped and a blonde girl next to him with the widest eyes he's ever seen. "It occurs to me," his whispers, resting his forehead against Jughead's, "that I have yet to ask you on a second date." 

It takes Jughead a second to answer, he still looks a little dazed, which Sweet Pea takes as the highest compliment. "Technically," Jughead grins, all lovely and pink and excited. "I asked  _you_ out." 

"Well then, it's my turn. I'll think of an appropriate date activity." 

"As long as it doesn't include hiking, I'm pretty sure I'll say yes." Jughead says, his voice smitten. Sweet Pea winks. 

"It might include some other physically strenuous activity." 

Jughead swats him upside the head and heads down the hall. 

Sweet Pea follows him. 

 

It turns out he doesn't have to think of another date idea, because one presents itself to him in the terrifying form of Cheryl Blossom. 

Sweet Pea isn't really scared of anyone except the Serpent King, but even he has to admit that there's something dangerously cut throat about the scarlet-haired demonness that marches into the student lounge at lunchtime. Jughead is enthusiastically writing down a list of questions to ask Toni's grandfather after Sweet Pea had informed him that his dark skinned friend had said yes.

They're cuddled up together on the couch which brings about another point. When Sweet Pea had wondered whether Jughead was aware of the attention they were getting, his answer has been received as he watches Jughead sit by him on the sofa. The lean, pale beauty knows just how to arch his neck or cock his head to look completely alluring and Sweet Pea's even caught the odd smirk being tossed to a few of the jocks in the corner. Reggie is one of them and Sweet Pea's never been prouder. Jughead Jones is  _showing_ him off and he likes it. 

Jughead's a little shit just like him. Just a bit more...innocent and demure. 

It makes sense that Sweet Pea would want someone similar to him. One a scale of one to Reggie, he's fairly narcissistic. 

It's all going well until Cheryl comes in and she stops before them like some angry female shadow. Sweet Pea looks up at her and wonders who the hell she is. She's wearing a cheerleading outfit but she looks a lot more than just a Vixen. 

"Cheryl." Jughead says, looking completely confused. "Can we...help you?" It soothes Sweet Pea to know that this isn't a regular occurrence. 

She smiles and it looks like fire. "You can, quelle surprise. I never thought that would be the case and yet here we are." 

Sweet Pea doesn't like her tone. "No thank you," he says shortly, turning back to his phone. 

It appears one doesn't say 'no' to Cheryl. "You see," she continues, like she hasn't heard him. "I'm having one of my legendary soirees." She hands them both two black cards. Shiny, glossy and oozing luxury. "At the manor this weekend. The guest list is as superb as usual, but I am lacking one gay couple. Kevin has let me down by breaking up with his latest bae, but you two," she looks between them, and drops her voice seducitvely, "you're just the talk of the town." 

"Small town." Jughead frowns, looking at the invitation. 

 _Cheryl Blossom expects you..._ it begins in silver. Sweet Pea rolls his eyes. "Thanks, but no thanks-"

"You can't be serious, Cheryl." Reggie snaps from across the lounge. Cheryl doesn't turn round but she does roll her eyes back into her head in annoyance. Sweet Pea's with her on that one. "You're not going to invite Suicide Squad and this piece of Serpent shit to your party?" 

Sweet Pea coils his hands into fists but Jughead touches his hands and shakes his head subtly. It enough to have him relaxing and he tries not to linger on the effect that this boy has on him after such a short amount of time. Cheryl's voice rings back without a beat. "You're welcome not to come, Reginald. But you two," she turns back to them and smiles, "you are expected." They are apparently climbing the social ladder now. 

Jughead sighs and shakes his head slowly. "I don't know, Cheryl, this isn't really my scene-"

"Shocker." She drawls sarcastically and Sweet Pea can't help but snort. She notices and turns her attentions on him. "You." She decides. "You seem more...amiable. Talk your little boyfriend into coming and you can do me another favor while you're at it." 

"I doubt it." Sweet Pea sighs, but gestures for Cheryl to continue. He doesn't know why, but he sort of likes her. 

"You have a little...friend. Bring her." 

Oh.  _Oh._ He just stares dumbly before Cheryl sighs and turns back to Jughead. "Come." She insists, voice softer. "I've never been a bully to you. And I definitely could have been. You're giving me ample material right now-"

Jughead laughs. "Fine, Cheryl," he says, a little smile in his voice, "I'll think about it."

There's history between them. Sweet Pea wonders what the hell it is. Cheryl nods her head like a Queen whose subjects have just pleased her, before walking out. Sweet Pea tucks the invitation into his pocket and sees Reggie's gaze fixed on Jughead, who's stroking his fingers over the shiny lettering of the invitation.

There's such visceral envy in Reggie's eyes that Sweet Pea relishes it. "We're going." He says, and Jughead chuckles.

"Most interesting second date ever." He declares.

 

As expected, Sweet Pea's walking to English when Reggie appears out of nowhere to shove him against the lockers.

Except Sweet Pea is just as strong as the Bulldog and he shoves back so they're both just standing a little way from each other in the hallway. The symbolism isn't lost on Sweet Pea. The Bulldog's yellow jacket and Sweet Pea's serpent jacket. He raises his eyebrows expectantly. "Yeah?"

Reggie fumes, jaw locked and eyes hard. "Stay the hell away from him."

Possessiveness rises up inside him but he squashes it. "And you can speak for him, can you?"

Reggie is shaking with barely contained anger. "Go back to wherever you came from."

Sweet Pea does his best to look completely casual, and he walks past Reggie, nudging him hard as their shoulders collide. "I would," he whispers, "but I think he'd follow me. He _loves_ my lips and he makes the best sounds-"

It's below the belt, and pretty objectifying if he's honest, but the punch in the face he gets and the look of hatred on Reggie's face is more than enough to make it worth it.  

**Author's Note:**

> comment


End file.
